This invention generally relates to active noise control systems for vehicles. More particularly, this invention relates to operating an active noise control system to provide a horn sound when a vehicle is not running.
Most vehicles include a horn that is activated by pressing or more switches typically mounted on a steering wheel assembly. The horn is properly used to notify other drivers or pedestrians of a vehicle's presence or approach, for example. Typical horn assemblies include a physical horn component mounted within the engine compartment that emits the horn sound responsive to appropriate switch activation.
Active noise control systems are well known. On modern vehicles, active noise control systems operate to cancel out noises associated with air intake assemblies, for example. A noise control system typically includes a speaker that is driven to emit a sound that cancels out engine noise sounds that otherwise may be noticed by an individual within the passenger compartment. A controller drives the speaker to provide the necessary noise cancellation signal or sound to provide the desired effect.
With the advances available in electronics onboard vehicles, those skilled in the art are always striving to provide additional features and functions for the consumer. Further, there is always a need to strive for minimizing the expenses associated with supplying vehicle components to manufacturers. This invention takes advantage of the capabilities of an active noise control system and provides further capabilities that eliminates otherwise needed separate components such as a horn.